


You're filled with Affection

by rach



Category: Undertale
Genre: Adult Frisk, Child Chara, Frisk - Freeform, Gen, I AM SORRY FRISK I WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO YOU, Reader Is Frisk, Torture, Violence, chara, chara is a mofo, good god what have i done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach/pseuds/rach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Frisk, and today, you're twenty.<br/>You rarely have visitors. But today, things are slightly different. You weren't expecting a guest, let alone a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Your name is Frisk, and today, you're twenty.

Eleven years since you've fallen down into the Underground. Eleven years since you've embarked on your journey to return home. Eleven years since you've said goodbye to the friends you've made. The memories still remain fresh in your head.

You don't have a lot of friends here. The people you know are mostly co-workers, and you don't even remember your family. You doubt you even had one, let alone relatives.

You've decided to take a break from work today and laze at home as a celebration.

* * *

 

You rarely have visitors. The only time your doorbell ever rings is when the pizza delivery man is here. When your doorbell rang unexpectedly, you were confused for a moment and wondered if maybe the person outside the door made a mistake with the home address.

Regardless, you get up reluctantly from your sofa-bed and unlocked the door, peeking out to see who it is.

It's a small child.

Her hair was a dark brown that went down to her shoulders. Her fringe was awfully choppy, and her oversized sweater reminded you of what you used to wear back down in the Underground. You're suddenly filled with affection.

"Are you my mom?" the child says as she looks up at you with big, round, pleading eyes. She bites her lip and clasps her hands together behind her. She fidgets, shifting her little feet every now and then while she waits for your reply. You feel a pang in your heart when you lay your own eyes on her, you don't know why, and your defenses go down to zero as you open the door wide.

"No," you finally reply, "but if you have her number I can call her for you." She fell forward and clung on to your pants. "I don't wanna go anywhere, mom," she wails.

Mom?

"Dearie, you're mistaken," you whisper softly, crouching down to meet her. Being called mom gives you a strange sense of responsibility, even though you're not even a mom, and you barely know this child. "Listen, can you tell me your name? I cou-"

You're harshly cut off as the girl darts inside of your house and pounces on the sofa-bed, holding on to it tightly.

"Can I stay here for a bit?" she asks.

You're stunned at the open door while she dangles her legs on the edge of the seat. You find yourself nodding quickly. She flashes you a huge grin that catches you off guard, and jabs you a bit with uncertainty. You have not the slightest idea why this kid is here on your birthday- does she even know it's your birthday today? You ponder a little on telling her, but you finally settle on 'nah, she wouldn't really care'.

You close the door and find a seat next to the child. Somehow, she reminds you of yourself. Height and all, heck, if you were nine right now, she'd be your twin. She catches you staring at her and grins again at you, giggling. You can't help but feel that something is awfully wrong here. The giggle sounds terrifyingly familiar, but you can't have heard it before. You can't have.

You start to break into a cold sweat, and the kid notices. "Are you OK?" she asks, concern dripping in her voice. Her head is cocked and she's staring at you. "I'm... fine," you manage. "Say, do you want something to drink? I have like, hot choc and stuff."

The child's face brightens.

"I want flower tea!"

Tea? How old was this kid? But anyway you smile. "Flower tea it is, then!"

You get up and walk to your kitchen, immediately whipping up a pot of tea for the both of you. Strangely, Chrysanthemum was your favourite. It reminded you a lot of Golden Flower tea, which you used to have back in the Underground. After you removed the teabag, you carried the cups and the pot out to where the kid is supposed to be.

When you walk out, you don't see the child sitting on the sofa.

You see yourself.

But then she turns around, and it's her again.

You nearly spill your refreshments at this.

"Tea!" she squeals, and takes one of the tea-filled-cups in her tiny hands. She blows on it to cool it down. "Chrysanthemum..?" she paused, "It's my... favourite."

 

You swear you saw her eyes dull out for a second.


	2. Part     2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm violence mmmmm spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write i was busy writing skeleporn

You shake off the feeling of unease. Nothing is wrong. You're just paranoid that a random little kid that reminds you of yourself is inside your home right now, right?

_Right?_

The child happily sips the tea. You have to call her mom soon, you thought. "Hey. Listen, dear. I kinda gotta get you back home, I'm sure your parents would be worried sick."

When you say that, she smiles to herself and tells you, "They won't worry!"

You feel a shudder run down your spine at that.

"Um- well... uh... you gotta go home regardless, that's that."

"I don't want to."

The kid pours herself another cup of tea and just holds it in her hand, staring at nothing, lightly kicking her feet dangling off the sofa. You feel an eerie aura circling you, tingling your skin. 'Something is definitely off here,' you think. The thumping in your chest intensifies. You have to hold your teacup with both your hands to make the shaking less noticeable. You haven't felt this feeling in years, this feeling of insecurity, and it gives you the chills.

"Hey, um, could you tell me your name?"

She looks at you, eyes not as bright anymore. Her face is void of emotion and you see her grip on the cup in her hands tightening. "You know," she states, "you know that something is wrong."

You're frozen in your seat, confused, scared.

"Looks like you're not  _THAT_ stupid."

She throws the cup at you, spilling boiling hot liquid all over your thighs and torso. You scream, but your voice didn't sound. You're pushed off the seat and you drop your cup, feeling a force tightening at your neck as you're slammed into the wall at the back of the room. Your head spins as you still struggle to comprehend what is happening. "You want to know my name?" the child asks in a distorted voice, layered and deep. You can't move. You can't speak. You want to wake up from this nightmare.

Her face twists into a distorted version of Flowey's, grinning. "Howdy," a voice rang, bringing you bad memories before contorting again into a misshapen version of Asgore. "Goodbye, human," the face growled, then twisting back into the child's.

**_The ones you_ _killed._**

"Greetings."

You're terrified. You want to wake up. You just want to wake up and be convinced this really is a nightmare.

Your brain feels like it's melting. The skin exposed on your thighs and arms are scalded, a raw flesh red. The child shows no mercy she stomps a foot over your ribcage, applying crushing pressure and straining your bones until they're about to break. Menacingly, she twists her foot, forcing stress on your chest, sending a searing burn all over your chest.

_CRACK._  

_**You're filled with OVERWHELMING PAIN.** _

Your throat is clamped, you can't cry out. Even as you continue to struggle for oxygen, to flee, to scream for help, but no matter how much pressure you exert, your limbs are held in place. The child grins disturbingly at you; she seems to be enjoying your attempt to break free of her grasp. You're flung up and down, left and right, slamming into walls and ceilings and floors. Finally she throws you down on the floor in front of her followed by a sickening blow to the head. Your vision is blurry and bloody and the noise around you is distorted and fading. She reaches into her pocket, her small hand pulling out a red-stained knife. She grips it and lightly jabs the tip under your chin, piercing your skin. "Remember this?" she asks you, cutting into you more. "Remember everyone you killed with this? Remember my friend?"

_"You really thought killing me would solve ANYTHING?"_

Her eyes dulls and her expression darkens. "You think you saved your puny little race from us? You think you can hide FOREVER?  _DID YOU THINK YOU WERE SAFE JUST FROM LEAVING THE UNDERGROUND?"_ _  
_

_"You stupid naive child,"_ she screams,  _"I have been here all along!"_

She draws the knife across your chest, deep enough to draw blood and to expose flesh. Your throat is burning. Your head spins, leaving a tormenting headache to contribute to your torture. You see stars blinking at the back of your head. The pain throughout your entire body refuses to numb, and you feel your blood beginning to pool as cuts and gashes are littered all over you. You open your mouth again and croak pathetically, still resisting her grasp on you.

"Scream for help," she cackled, "go on. Scream."

You screamed.

...

But nobody came.

...

_This is all just a bad dream._

_**AND YOU'RE NEVER WAKING UP.**  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty end and short fic sorry  
> I would appreciate if i was told what to do next. I can end it like that as well.  
> I apologize for the lack of experience. I never expected my first writing with violence would be undertale.

**Author's Note:**

> what have i done.  
> whatever confusion in this chapter will be cleared in the next, so stay tuned, folks!


End file.
